


The Man in the Suit

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Spider-Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're showing your work at a gallery when Andrew comes up to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You bump into him at an art gallery, they're showing your work and you get chatting. He's looking ridiculously handsome in a lovely suit and you stumble your way through the conversation while trying not to drool. You walk back to your hotel, and you invite him up for a drink. Before you're even in the door hands are tugging at clothing and you're making out in the lift.

As you stumble into the room he playfully pushes you onto the bed, before motioning for you to stay there as he starts to strip out of his suit, moving in time to music that only he can hear. You watch in amazement as he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt, to reveal a familiar blue and red pattern...        

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
